In nowadays with a fast pace of life and developed science and technology, with coming of an era of smart mobile devices, more and more mobile devices employ an intelligent scientific and technological equipment, and whether a portable music listening device or a touch display product, they have come to reality; various kinds of information may be accessed anytime and anywhere by a smart mobile device; everyone is familiar with a mobile device, such as a portable computer and a smart mobile phone, and various needs of a user can be met anytime and anywhere.
With increasing demands of people, a function of the mobile device becomes more and more complex; a more beautified interface, a simpler and faster operation, a more convenient control and more intelligent perceptual processing are constantly pursued; generally, in order to realize various intelligent functions, the mobile device needs to install a sensor for perceiving all kinds of information from outside; as a tool for acquiring the information of the mobile device, the sensor is like “eyes”, a “nose” and “ears” of the mobile device; a sensor technology is a key technology for realizing perception, and can realize intelligent perception, recognition and management in a function realization process of the mobile device.
The mobile device can meet a need that the user enjoys various convenient and fast functions anytime and anywhere, and therefore, the mobile device needs to work under various different external environments; however, as the mobile device cannot automatically switch its working mode, damage to the mobile device or inconvenience use can be easily caused sometimes. For example, the user puts the smart mobile phone on a wooden table or chair, if the mobile phone activates a vibration mode, the mobile phone is easy to fall off due to a vibration to cause damage. And for another example, the user uses the mobile phone in an environment with weak light, and as the mobile phone cannot perceive ambient light itself, and cannot automatically increase brightness, which causes the inconvenience in use of the user.